Magnets
by Hoshiko-San
Summary: When Luffy buys some fridge magnets Sanji znd Zoro put them to good use. Shonenai, SanjixZoro.
1. Part 1

Hmmm… does the Going Merry have a fridge? I somehow doubt it, but anyways I'm disregarding this fact because I just had to use this idea and I've been wanting to write a One piece story for a while now.

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece.

Magnets

Sanji watched casually as Luffy began arranging the magnets on the bland fridge. The magnets were the kind you would expect a six year old to play with. They were those tacky ones shaped like letters that one might find in a dollar store. Sanji had tried to explain this to him but never the less Luffy insisted on getting them, so there he was sitting on the floor like an idiot playing with magnets.

"There!" Luffy said standing up. Sanji read the message, which read: 'LUFFY'S FOD DON'T TUOCH!' Sanji lit another cigarette.

"Wow, Luffy I'm impressed, there's only two spelling mistakes. You're far smarter that I thought." Sanji said causing Luffy to pout. The two stood in silence as Luffy frantically tried to figure out what his spelling errors were. At that moment Zoro walked down the steps, saw Sanji and was about to turn around.

"Hey, idiot swordsman!" Sanji called as Zoro glared at him coldly. "Luffy can spell better than you can."

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Zoro yelled. Sanji smirked at the response, which only made Zoro angrier. He hated that the stupid cook could make him so mad without even trying. Zoro muttered something under his breath and stormed off.

That night when everyone else was asleep Zoro slipped into the kitchen, he would've rather died than admit it to anyone else but he was hungry, starving even. He had skipped out on dinner and hadn't had any of his precious booze for nearly three hours.

He grabbed something out of the fridge and that's when he noticed it, the magnets o the fridge were spelling out 'IDIOT SWORDSMAN.' Zoro cursed the cook and quickly rearranged the letters to read 'PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A COOK.' He smirked at his temporary victory and walked away.

It went on for days, the two would write insults back and forth. The entire crew had noticed, they'd been fighting even more than usual, if that's possible. That's when Nami got an idea.

Nami smiled to herself as she scribbled on the parchment, trying to keep herself from laughing. She pulled out an envelope from in her desk and placing parchment inside, she picked up the letter and left her room.

Zoro walked to the fridge expecting a message to be on the fridge, but instead he found a letter, it was addressed to him. He pulled the letter out and began to quickly read it.

Part1/ end

That's right you'll have to wait for part two. (-cough- to lazy to finish –cough-)


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Magnets (Part 2)

Sanji walked into the kitchen to see Zoro leaning against the counter. "What the hell are you doing in my kitchen, baka?"

"I-I…was waiting…for you…" The swordsman managed to say.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Sanji said raising an eyebrow.

"The message on the fridge…" Zoro started, "I…I read it, and I just wanted to let you know that I… I don't feel the same way. In fact I feel the exact opposite way."

Sanji recalled the message he had left on the fridge. 'GO TO HELL' He fell silent, he didn't know what to say. Was Zoro saying that he… liked Sanji?

"I just… I don't know." Zoro sighed rubbing his forehead. "I just never thought you felt that way, it never even crossed my mind that you felt like that."

"How could you not know, are you an idiot? It was so obvious." Sanji replied. "Are you really that dense?"

"I just always thought you… well you know." Zoro said staring at the ground. "We could give it a chance… if you want."

"Wait, you mean, you and me…?" Sanji said with a weirded out look on his face. "I-I don't know." There was an awkward silence as the two stood there, bright red.

Sanji grabbed Zoro's arm and kissed him lightly, "I'm sorry but I couldn't… I like women." Zoro ripped his arm from sanji's grip.

"Wait, What! I thought you liked me!" Zoro yelled his face completely red.

"Oh god no! What in the hell made you think something crazy like that!" Sanji yelled, also a deep shade of red.

"Well the note you left me on the fridge said…" Zoro trailed off.

"What? I never left a note on the-" Sanji was interrupted by Nami who was laughing hysterically.

"That was hilarious!" Nami said wiping tears from her eyes. "You two are so gullible! I mean you actually thought that…" Nami once again burst out into laughter.

"Oh, Nami-san you're so clever-" Sanji was once again interrupted by Nami's laughter.

"You…you…kissed….Zoro!" Nami said giggling in between each word

Zoro fed up with hearing Nami retell the experience went above deck. He found a nice spot by the stairs and lay down to take a nap.

Although he would never admit it to another human being, he liked when Sanji kissed him.

THE END

Or is it?

Yes actually it is.

So it's done now okay. Thank you for all the nice reviews, and sorry, I know it was a bit (a bit?) out of character. But I think most Yaoi SanjixZoro are. It's harder to write about than you think.

Anyways if people like it I may do another Yaoi fic later, ZoroxLuffy probably. I can't help but like that couple. Anyways thanks for reading.


End file.
